


Zenko gets molested!

by ElridAlm



Category: Leneaverse
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Female on Femboy, Female on female, Female to Femboy Tf, Kitsune, Masturbation, Molestation, Skinny sweaty bitch maybe? Idk., Transformation, Whatever the opposite of a fat ugly bastard is, coerced sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElridAlm/pseuds/ElridAlm
Summary: Foxes like Zenko abide by strange rules. As guardian spirits, they serve to grant favors to those with karmic debt: people going through difficult times who have committed more good actions than bad. Unfortunately, this system is rather easy to game, and Zenko has found herself at the mercy of a sweaty stalker.Even more so, that stalker has no interest in a -female- fox, and she's looking to rectify that.
Relationships: Zenko/Fujoshi
Kudos: 5





	Zenko gets molested!

Zenko let out a sigh of exasperation, her ears flat against her head, her tail swaying nervously behind her. 

''Okay... what do you request of me... Master?''

Really, the fox had no idea how it had come to this. This person had been hounding her for months now, always lurking behind a corner, always staring at her. Those beady eyes, that lecherous grin, even if Zenko couldn't outright -see- the lecherous intent wafting off the woman, it would've been impossible to mistake the degeneracy.

In proximity, it was even worse. The woman licked her lips, pacing breathlessly around the fox, taking in every little detail of her prize. Her round glasses shone with a near blinding reflection, entirely obscuring the eyes beneath. Her hair: messy and unwashed, tied in a loose bun, though a few stray strands hung loose, black tresses contrasting sun-deprived pale skin: clammy and translucent. Even her clothes fit poorly, two or three sizes too large, unflatteringly hanging off a nearly emaciated stick of a body.

Though, it was to be expected. How many sleepless nights had the woman spent trying to find the fox? How many hours pouring over obscure texts and google-translated tomes? Learning as much as she could about the fabled kitsune, benevolent spirits who granted any favor whatsoever to those with karmic merit, basically genies with fox ears. 

But then, what did karmic merit even mean? People who did good things? Bah. So judgmental. The woman totally deserved a fox of her own! Just because she had done a few bad things in her life: peeking in the boys locker room during high school; a few pictures of the boy next door without his consent; sure, -technically- she was a sex offender, but was that really such a bad thing? No! She was entitled to a cute fox as much as the next person! Fortunately, such systems were easy to game. Her life had never really amounted to much, on account of her being such an unpleasant needy person with no social skills, so on a karmic-level, she was more or less even. All it took was a little something to tip the scales...

A twenty dollar donation to her local soup kitchen had been enough. Who'd have thought it was so easy?

''I finally have you...'' the woman giggled. Giddy with excitement. 'You kept trying to ruuuuuun, but I finally have youuuu, you owe meeeee...'' Her voice was as sing-song as it was scratchy and unpleasant.

Zenko shivered uncomfortably. She didn't like it, but, yes, by whatever strange magical rules the fox was bound to, the woman -was- entitled to a favor, even if only one. 

''That you do, Master. So what can I do for you?~'' She replied cheerfully, forced as that cheerfulness was. 

''Oooh, Master~ I like that, I really like that~'' The woman cooed, mashing up behind Zenko. She was easily at least a foot taller than the fox, and easily towered over the diminutive kitsune. Her breath was hot and raspy against Zenko's neck, her arms locking in a death-grip around the fox's waist. ''Call me that again~''

''Yes Master.''

The woman let out an ear-piercing squee, feet stamping the floor like an overly-excited kid. 

''You gotta do... anyyyything I want, right?~'' the woman asked.

''Within reason.''

''What's that supposed to mean?~''

Zenko sighed. ''There are certain things we cannot do: granting excessive amounts of wealth, harming or coercing other individuals on your behest, returning the dead to li-''

''Damn, that's a lot of rules. You foxes kinda suck, huh?'' The woman pouted.

The fox frowned, crossing her arms in a huff. That hit a sore spot. Her kind was a prideful lot, they didn't take criticism well. Had it been any other fox, the woman would've been denied any subsequent request off that comment alone. Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case was: Zenko was a bit nicer than that. Perhaps too nice.

''We -can- do it, we just choose not to!'' Zenko replied, a little bitterly.

''Aight, aight', whatever, I don't really care about that anyways~'' The woman grinned, a hand slipping around Zenko's shoulder, gripping tightly. ''What about... leeeeewd things?~''

Zenko rolled her eyes. Of course that was what she wanted. ''Well, yes, those are permitted.''  
(Beat)  
''...Sometimes people ask to pet the fluffy tail too, it's quite popular?'' she suggested with a degree with desperation. Maybe she could be spared whatever depravity the woman had in mind. 

''Naaaah... it's cute, but... it's the rest of you I'm interested in~ Well, almost...''

Zenko turned her head back, just a smidge. ''Almost?''

Though one couldn't see past the glasses, there was a malicious glint in the woman's eyes. 

''Can you... change your body?''

Zenko nodded. ''Aye, that I can. Sometimes people request that too. I can make parts of myself larger or smaller.'' She gestured to her breasts: already massive and ponderous. ''Often individuals request my breasts be even larger, if that's what yo-''

''No.'' The woman snapped with such venom that it made Zenko jump a little. ''Those whore-tits are bad enough as they are.'' 

Feeling a pang of annoyance, the fox contemplated abandoning the woman right then and there. ''Well I like them...'' she mumbled under her breath, just barely audibly.

''Well I don't.'' The woman hissed, undettered, oblivious or uncaring to how casually she was insulting the very fox she still expected sexual favors from. ''Get rid of them!''

''Excuse me?''

''Get rid of them!'' The woman yelled, her hands darting forward and cruelly digging into Zenko's tits, producing a squeak of discomfort from the fox. ''I've had enough with those stupid bitches back in high-school shoving their tits in my face day after day. You get A-cups!'' 

Whatever, Zenko just had to get it over with. Closing her eyes, she concentrated for a moment, and all too soon her breasts began to shrink. Inch after inch, cup after cup, all melting away into nothingness as her massive breasts retreated back into her chest, the fabric of her kimono somehow following suit, drawing tighter to preserve modesty. Soon enough, only the faintest hint of boobs remained, just enough to still facilitate a faint hint of femininity.

''Oooooh... that's better~'' The woman gushed, her hands crudely rubbing and kneading the tiny bee-sting tits under her palms. ''Not so tough without your stupid bimbo boobs, huh?~'' 

''Nnnmph...'' Zenko whimpered, her eyes closed shut, her face flushing a hot pink. She wasn't used to going quite so small-chested, she hadn't been that in decades. All those nerve endings packed into such a small space, it was a bit more intense than knew how to deal with.

''Hmmm... what next, what next? Oooh, I know!'' The woman flashed a vicious slasher smile, a hand dropping to Zenko's crotch, roughly clawing between her legs. ''Grow a dick~''

''Wh-what?'' Zenko stammered, eyes going wide in shock. 

''You heard me? I wanna see a nice fat dick between those cute thighs of yours. Never was really into girls, anyways~''

Then why had she been so intent on going after Zen- Whatever, it didn't matter. With some small amount of trepidation, Zenko focused once more, feeling her insides re-arrange and adjust. Within moments, a large twitchy dick began to grow outward, displacing the thin hanging fabric that served as the sole source of of Zenko's modesty, soon enough standing proud and erect, on full display for the woman. Zenko hadn't even intended that last part, but, with the way her near-flat chest kept getting groped and tugged, the stimulation was too much.

For her part, the woman wasted no time wrapping her hand around the dick, giving it a few cursory tugs, equal parts amazed at the sight of that fleshy monster, as she was ecstatic of how the fox squirmed and shivered at her touch. 

''Wow...'' the woman gasped breathlessly. ''A dick, a real dick... I finally get to touch one...~''

''Y-you could be a little more... gentle...'' Zenko whimpered, bringing a hand to her mouth, biting her own fist to suppress a particularly dangerous moan. 

''Naaaah, dun wanna~'' The woman giggled. ''Cute little boys like you don't deserve to have it easy, anyways~''

B-boys!? Zenko's ears twitched, the fox staring back at the woman with some measure of fear. Suddenly it all made sense, what the woman had been after all this time, she was...

Oh gods, she was a fujoshi. 

''See... girls are gross!'' The woman explained matter of factly, her hand stroking up and down Zenko's shaft as she spoke, delighting how the fox struggled to keep -his- (in her mind, anyways) composure. ''But boys... especially cute, soft, girly, effeminate, bullyable boys like you? Oh, they're the best. So small, so weak, so petite and easy to handle... I mean, okay, I've never handled one before, real guys are so nasty and big! But with a cute fox like you? I can finally have the cute prince of my dreams!~''

''B-but...'' Zenko gasped, her chest rising and falling in slow ragged breaths, her dick throbbing in delight from all the attention it kept getting. A dollop of precum formed at the tip, immediately caught by the Fujoshi's palm and slathered back across the shaft, leaving a glistening trail that only served to make that cute girly-boy dick even more appealing. 

''I know, I knooooow...'' The Fujoshi giggled. ''I only own you for a little bit~'' She leaned in, just close enough to whisper in Zenko's ear. ''But I knoooooow what I gotta do to spend time with you, nooooow~'' 

Zenko let out a whimpering cry, arching her head back, chills running down her spine. Oh god, she was so close. Her cute balls churned and throbbed, pulling tight against her groin. If the Fujoshi kept stroking her like that, she'd... she'd...

''...And I have soooo many things planned...'' the Fujoshi purred. ''So many cute cosplays, so many fun toys... I'm going to break you, over and over... you're gonna be my little boy toy, aren't you?''

''Mmmph... ah~'' Zenko could only whimper.

''That's a good boy~'' Her stroking ceased, her hand gripping the base of Zenko's dick, feeling it throb and pulse between her fingers. ''Go ahead~ Before you cum, call me Master~''

''Mmm... mmph... M-Master!'' Zenko cried out, her knees buckling, held up only by the Fujoshi's strength, the tip of her dick flaring as the cap on the pressure burst. Waves of pleasure washed over her, thick sticky strands of creamy cum gushing out and splattered across the floor with abandon. The orgasm washed over her, her eyes rolling back, her feet curling, every muscle in her body tensing. 

All too soon, well over a pint of cum had stained the floor, and all that was left of Zenko was a weak, breathless, exhausted girly fox boy. Held up by an all-too-pleased Fujoshi.

''Good boy~'' The woman purred, planting a soft smooch on Zenko's forehead. ''I'll be donating a bit more money tomorrow, so I'll see you then, yeah?~''

''Y-yeaaaaaah...'' Zenko slurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story, woo! Just a few comments here at the end, I actually have nothing against fujoshi's or women who like yaoi in general. From the start I kinda wanted this story to have Zenko bullied by a fat ugly bastard sort of character, and I figured it'd be fun to try and do whatever the female equivalent of that is!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
